The Way She Looks
by esc-k
Summary: If you had asked Rachel Berry "what's worse than being blind?", she'd have responded "being blind and falling in love with the new girl who may or may not feel the same way." Blind!Rachel, Faberry, AU.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, a lot of the songs mentioned in here aren't very.. popular? So** I've made you a little mix tape that you can find the link to in my description box** in case you want to listen to them while you're reading or something.

Second, like 99% of the time, this was inspired by.. the trailer for "The Way He Looks," which is why I decided not to change the name. The short film also helped a great deal for the ending.

This was initially a one shot, but I thought it was a bit too long so I just split it into two. (And I'd like to get some in-between responses/reviews.)

Also, this is **un-beta-ed**, so if you see a mistake or if something doesn't make sense, just let me know and I'll fix it.

Other than that, read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>School had never been easy for Rachel Berry, being the blind girl with the cane. It wasn't even the fact that all she saw was pitch black all the time that made it hard, it was the way people treated her <em>because of it. <em>She'd been in Lima all of her life and had grown up to see the cute girls with braids in fourth grade start to wear skimpy skirts and low cut tops in 11th grade. Everyone knew everyone, even and especially Rachel.

And despite her hopes that she started with at the beginning of each year of School, they were always crushed five times as fast as she had built them up.

"Alright-Alright!" Mr. Schuester yelled at the rowdy class. "Can everyone just sit down for two seconds so that I may call roll?"

The class rolled their eyes and grunted, but did as they were told. Rachel, who had made it a priority to make it to class 10 minutes early so she could get a seat without the pressure of everyone looking at her, had her hand intertwined and leaning on the desk as she waited for her name to be called. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Schue picked up the roster on his desk and began calling names.

Rachel's was one of the first ones called, and was followed by a "oh, look, it's the female, white version of Stevie Wonder." muttered by none other than David Karofsky.

The class snicked, all but quietly, and Rachel ignored the comment, just straightening her back even more as she waited for the roll call to resume.

But instead of continuing the list, Mr. Schue defensively looked up and death stared Karofsky, "David, I'm so glad you decided to speak up. I'll be having you sit up here with Rachel, actually."

Karofsky scoffed, "What for? 'Cause I made a little joke?"

"No, because that was rude and since I know you won't apologize, your punishment will be sitting right her next to her and helping her out."

Rachel could feel her face start to blossom into a light pink. She was in Glee club, and Mr. Schue being in charge of the club meant he was more protective over her than needed. She was thankful, but sometimes, like this very moment, she wished he cared less.

And just as if God had decided to have mercy on the blind girl, in walked Kurt with his fixed hair and yellow colored collar shirt.

Mr. Schue's attention drifted to the scrawny boy walking in late. "Kurt! It's good to see you." he exclaimed with an all cheesy smile. Rachel lit up just at the sound of hearing the boy's name.

Kurt returned the smile and walked over to the empty desk in front of Rachel.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Kurt asked as he grabbed Rachel's hand, "Is this seat in front of you taken by any chance?"

Rachel giggled at the question and shook her head. Rachel couldn't see it, but Kurt smiled at how jumpy she got and put his bag down to take a seat.

"Now," Mr. Schue continued, "As I was saying, Davi-"

The door opened once again, but instead of the skinny feminine boy walking in, this was a girl - one no one had ever seen.

"Look's like I'm not the only one running late." Kurt leaned back and muttered as he examined the woman. She has blonde locks flowing a good hright below her shoulders and had hazel eyes that looked like the were sprinkled with green on the outer part of the iris. She was the type of girl all the boys got infatuated with at first sight.

All the boys in the room began whispering about how beautiful she was and how they were going to be the first one's to 'get it in' with her. One even began whistling.

"Puck, that's enough." Mr. Schue said sternly. Then he turned back to the girl and flashed her the all too famous smile he was known for. The girl smiled back and extended her arm to give the teacher the pass she was holding in her hand. "Hello, Ms.. Fabray! I was just taking roll, why don't you have a seat?"

Rachel extended her hand until she found Kurt's shirt and pulled her back slightly, "What's she look like?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, then shut it back when the girl walked over and stood in front of the desk on Rachel's right.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

Rachel turned her head towards the voice, then back at Kurt, unsure of what to do.

"Um," Kurt piped up, "N-no, no, go ahead."

The blonde smiled at Kurt, the sat down in the seat. Rachel released her hand from Kurt's shirt and sat back in her seat.

"Psst." Someone whispered from the back. Quinn looked back until she was staring at Karofsky, "I wouldn't have taken that seat, but since you did, don't bother even talking to that one." he said, pointing to Rachel. "She can't even see."

Rachel's face dropped as she realized they were talking about her.

Quinn turned to face the girl who looked like she nearly wanted to cry, then back at Karofsky, "I think I'll take my chances. I obviously don't have any better options, especially with you."

The football team and cheerleaders who were sitting next to him laughed and punched his shoulder as Karofsky just shrugged and pushed them off.

Mr. Schue looked down at the roster paper and tried to contain the smile that wanted to sprout out on his face. His heart melted as he looked up and over to Rachel, who was shyly smiling at herself.

"Um." He said shifting his eyes in Quinn's direction, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

Quinn smiled, "Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

Mr. Schuester smiled back and checked the name off from his roster.

_Quinn Fabray_, he thought. _I think I'm going to like this Quinn Fabray._

. . .

"Here." Kurt offered, sticking his arm out so Rachel could take it. The brunette put her walking stick back in her bag and took the arm.

"So." Kurt said, as the began walking, "That Quinn girl. Dear baby Jesus, is she a looker!"

Rachel immediately bounced up, "Oh my god, she seems great, I can't believe she stuck up for me! An-"

Kurt chuckled as he continued to hear Rachel talk about this girl she didn't even know all the way to History class, unaware of how close Quinn was, unaware of how closely she was listening, and unaware of how she was smiling to herself when the two walked into History and she continued her way down the hall.

. . .

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he approached his boyfriend. Blaine laughed at Kurt's excitement, "You literally just saw me a day ago?"

"Yeah, but it's the first day of school so let me be happy." Kurt joked.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, then lightly rubbed Rachel's back, "Hey, Rach."

Rachel smiled, "Hello, Blaine. Your boyfriend has been a perfect gentleman to me all day."

"Is that so?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes, "Come on, let's go find a seat for lunch."

. . .

"No, no, come on, just hear me out!" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, honey, even I'm tired of hearing your defenses, and I'm your boyfriend and I'm suppose to want to listen."

"Yeah, I mean, really, Kurt?" Tina jumped in. "She literally meets this guy and is willing to kill herself for him in less than a week; what is that?!"

"That's love!"

"That's not love, it's stupidity." Rachel added.

Blaine and Tina chuckled while Kurt just slumped in his seat.

"Come on, let's talk about something actually worth talking about! Oh, have you guys seen that new girl?" Blaine asked in an almost whisper.

"You mean the beauty goddess with gorgeous eyes? Ugh, I love you, Blaine; but if she wanted any this, I'd offer her all of it."

Rachel's stomach began to cave in, the way it always did when people would talk about how beautiful or grand or fantastic something looked.

"I'm gonna go throw my trash away." Rachel informed the group, getting her cane out and stretching it to it's full length.

"You need any help?" Blaine offered.

"No, I've got it." Rachel stood and picked up her tray with her free hand.

"You sure?" Tina asked.

Rachel nodded and turned to where the trash can would be only a few feet away.

"Whoooops!" Karofsky exaggerated as he walked in front of Rachel and tossed her tray and sent her food flying up and everywhere. "Excuse me." His friends laughed and threw his high fives as they walked away.

Rachel sighed as she moved her stick around to get a feel of where the trash was.

Kurt looked up to check on Rachel and saw the mess. He stood up and was about to go and help her when another figure appeared.

"Here, let me get that."

Quinn reached down and picked up the tray, then the items. Rachel stood awkwardly with her cane.

"It's really okay.." She almost whispered.

Quinn shrugged, then realized Rachel couldn't see her. "Oh, um-no, really, it's fine." Quinn saw the trash can two feet away from them and threw the garbage in. "Do they always pick on you?"

Rachel bit her lip, then shook her head. Quinn raised an eye brow and hummed 'hmm.'

Then Rachel let out a deep breath and threw her hands up, "Fine, yes, I am the school's punching bag, are you happy?"

"No." Quinn replied simply. "I was just asking."

Rachel put the cane horizontally so it was hanging from her hands.

"Well, hi, I'm Quinn, and I'm sticking my hand out." The blonde flashed an unnoticed smile.

Due to Rachel's loss of vision, she did make up for it with her excellent hearing. She even got good at hearing people's smile in their voice. Like right now, with Quinn.

Rachel laughed at the last part, but stuck her hand out and moved it until she found Quinn's(or until Quinn moved it so Rachel could find it.)

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Hey," Blaine hopped in, putting his arm around Rachel. "Quinn, right?"

Quinn smiled up at Blaine, then stuck out her hand, "Yes, and you are?"

"Blaine." Blaine took the hand and noticed that she had a firm hand shake. "Nice hand shake."

Quinn just gave him a nod while Rachel's face made an apologetic mold.

Blaine, amused with the situation, continued, "Hey, Quinn, you should totally come and eat with us sometime. Actually - better yet - my brother is having this little 'get together' friday night, you should come."

Quinn turned to the smaller girl, "Are you planning on attending this?"

Rachel looked in the direction of the voice, her eyes looking just above Quinn's head, "Me? Oh, I don't know. I actually haven't even heard about this until right now."

Quinn raised an eye brow to Blaine, Blaine just shrugged, "It's only Monday, I was planning on telling you.." After an awkward silence fell over them, Blaine cleared his throat, "So I'll see you both there? Great!" He turned on his heel, but waved over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you , Quinn!"

After he was out of hearing distance, Quinn chuckled, "He seems great."

"He's not always like that, just when he wants to embarrass me.. He's sort of what you'd call a big brother."

Quinn nodded, then looked past Rachel's shoulder to see Blaine and Kurt holding hands at their lunch table. "Him and the guy from spanish.. they're together?"

Rachel bought her hands up to her cheek as her smile widened from ear to ear, "Oh yes. It was actually all my doing; I've known Blaine since who knows how long and I met Kurt freshman year in Glee club. I begged Blaine to join when I found out there was a pretty, gay boy and he did; then poof. Next thing you know, they're making out in the bathroom stalls."

Quinn wrinkled her nose in a small smile, "That's gross." she lightly chuckled.

Rachel let her hands, along with her cane, fall to her side. "Yeah, well.."

Quinn bit her lip as she looked for something to talk about, "Oh, but Glee club, you sing?"

Rachel nodded blubbly, "Yes! It's my passion. I've wanted to attend Julliard since who knows when, but due to my disability, I don't think I have a chance."

Quinn frowned, "Well I think they'd still accept you."

Rachel shook her head and leaned her cheek on the cane, "I don't think so.. It's already hard enough to get without being blind. They'd probably just think they were wasting their time... Do.. Do you sing?" Rachel asked, curious now.

"Oh, well, sometimes - I'm not very good though."

"Well you should come to Glee club sometime. Even if you just watch." Rachel smiled encouragingly.

"Maybe." Quinn looked back over to their table and noticed everyone getting up. Blaine caught her eyes and he pointed to Rachel's bag. Quinn, understanding, just nodded. He gave her a thumbs up and then was dragged away by Kurt.

"I think it's time to go; here, I'll help you." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and put it around her arm.

Rachel's breath hitched, but not enough for Quinn to notice. When the blonde arrived at the table, she handed Rachel the bag and assured her that she didn't need her cane because she'd walk her to class.

When they arrived to Rachel's class, Tina was already sitting down and on her phone.

"The Asian girl, she's your friend, right?" Quinn whispered.

"The one that was sitting at the table? Yes."

Quinn nodded, then made a bee line for the seat next to the girl-she-didn't-know's name.

Tina looked up from her phone when she noticed. "Oh, Rachel! Hey."

Rachel smiled in her direction, then felt around and sat down.

"Quinn?" Rachel reached her hand out.

Quinn didn't hesitate a second to put her hand in the girl's. Quinn would later realize how obvious his was and beat herself up for it.

Rachel however, would spend the rest of the night thinking about it. And also how soft the girl's hands were.

"Thank you." she said softly, then let the hand fall back down.

Quinn smiled, "No problem, I'll see you around." then she was making her way to the door.

Tina, who had pretended to be on her phone again, immediately shot her attention to the girl, "She's totally into you."

Rachel jumped at the forced conversation. "I-I don't think she's gay, Tina..Plus, she just walked me to class."

"And picked up your trash, annnd told Karofsky off, is what I hear. Plus, you didn't see how she was checking you out."

Rachel pushed a hair out of her face and shrugged, "She'd make a good friend."

Tina rolled her eyes, "Right, _friend_."

Rachel shook her head. "You're also forgetting the fact that I'm not _gay_."

"People can have exceptions." Tina replied.

"Yeah, well, my only exceptions are Barbra Streisand and Dianna Agron; and since she is neither of those, this discussion is over."

Tina was about to protest when Ms. Holiday stood up from her seat. "Hello, class. I'm Ms. Holiday, and I will be teaching all of you English 3 this year.."

. . .

"Why did we not take PE freshman year? Or even last year?" Mercedes groaned as the girls changed back into their regular clothes.

"We really should've. It probably would've been less of a hassle back then." Rachel replied, pulling the zipper on her pants up.

"I can't believe they're actually making you take it. I thought blind people were excused?"

"Apparently not." Rachel grunted, getting frustrated at remembering the conversation she had had with the principal. "It's fine though. I don't think I'll be allowed to do half the things you guys do."

Mercedes shrugged, "That's true. But if you ever need a hand, you know who to call, girl."

Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Hey, I have to get to my Math class early so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Mercedes."

Mercedes squeezed Rachel's shoulder on the way out of the locker row and exited the room.

The smaller girl was tying her shoe when she heard someone else walk into the row.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at the direction of the voice, "Quinn.. Fabray?"

Quinn smiled at the fact the girl had remembered, "Yes. You have this period for PE?"

Rachel continued tying her shoe and nodded, "Kind of sucks because it's the last period, but oh well. What are you doing here?"

"I have Soccer." Quinn replied.

"Oh? Are you any good?" Rachel asked, standing up picking up her bag ebfore closing her locker.

"Well, I'd like to think so since I made the team."

Rachel laughed at her own stupid question, "Ofcourse, sorry.. Well, I'm going to go. But I do hope you have a very lovely day."

Rachel took her cane out of her bag and extended it out.

"Um, thank you, but would you like any help?"

"Oh, no." Rachel said, already walking out of the aisle, "Trust me, I'm use to it. Thank you , Quinn Fabray."

Quinn laughed waved even though the other girl couldn't see it, "See you around, Rachel Berry."

. . .

"Rachel?" her father called when he heard the door open.

Her poked his head out from the kitchen and watched the small girl appear from behind the door with Tina waving goodbye outside.

Rachel said her 'thank you' once again to Tina for walking her home, even though she had already been doing it everyday since High School started, and she set her bag down on the floor next to the door.

"Hi, honey." Leroy chirped.

Rachel smiled and walked towards the kitchen, her father sticking her arm out to her so she could take it. She wrapped her hands around her father's arm as he led her to the kitchen table. Rachel took a seat and smelt the aroma of the italian pasta her father was cooking.

"Fettucini Alfredo?" Rachel asked.

Her father chuckled, knowing the girl would figure it out right away, "Yes, ma'am." After a moment and no reply, he cautiously continued and turned to look at her, "How was your first day?"

Rachel had been looking down at the floor the entire conversation, but when he asked that question, her head shot up and a smile appeared on her face, "It was fantastic!"

Leroy smiled at his daughter's lit up expression. "No one picked on you today?"

Rachel shook her head, "Well, I mean, they did - but I met this girl and she stood up for me! And not in the snarky way Kurt or Tina or Blaine do, but ugh, she was great. I even saw her after eighth period and she's in Soccer and ugh, I bet she's really good."

"Ahh." Leroy nodded, "It almost seems like you have a crush on this girl." he laughed, "Now who might she be?"

Rachel blushed at the comment, then whispered, mostly to herself, "Quinn. Quinn Fabray.."

"You sure you don't need a hand, sweety?" Leroy asked when Rachel said she was going to head to her room.

"No, I'm fine, dad."

Rachel used the hall walls and whatever else she could find to help her find her way there. She had only been in this house for a couple of years, but she had found her way around it quite quickly.

She opened the door to her room and closed it once she had entered. She walked over her dresser and grabbed her iPod, then made her way to the bed and sat down.

Rachel held the device up to her face, "Siri?"

"How may I help you?"

"Play.. Play Clair De Lune."

After "Playing Clair De Lune.." came form the device, Rachel leaned against her pillow and put the device on her stomach.

The piano piece came on and poured through the room like fog, filling Rachel's ears. Another thing Rachel was grateful for, that she was blind and not deaf. She knew it may have sounded selfish, but she had become content with being blind at the fact that if she had been born without being able to hear Barbra's Funny Girl soundtrack or Wicked, that would have been much much worse.

But that's not what she was thinking right now; right now, she was thinking of Quinn. Quinn Quinn Quinn.

Wait, why was she thinking of Quinn? Sure, Quinn had stuck up for her, but that's it, really. The amount of times Rachel's thoughts had lingered towards Quinn was awfully.. awfully surprising. Maybe Tina was right, maybe.. no, Tina wasn't right. Rachel was just lonely and soaked up any attention she could get.

Yes, that's what was going on.

Rachel zoned out of her thoughts when the music changed to a Paramore song and she picked the device up, "Stop."

"Pausing song." mimicked back to her.

Rachel set the iPod down again and sighed. She moved so she was on her side, the iPod falling to the bed, and set her hands under her head.

Maybe if she slept if off, things would be less confusing. Maybe, hopefully.

. . .

The nap had helped Rachel some, but not much. None the less, the week had dragged on as it would have even fi she had never met Quinn. But since Quinn was her problem and she had met her, she had decided that avoiding her would best solve her problem.

Getting picked on for being blind was enough, being picked on for being gay too? That was.. _too_ much.

So Monday, when Quinn lightly touched Rachel's shoulder and asked "Hey, Rachel, do you want me to help you to class?"

Rachel smiled shyly and shook her head, "N-No, that's okay. I told Tina I'm meet up with her before class, so.."

Quinn just nodded and looked at Kurt when he was picking up his things to leave, who shrugged.

Then when the end of eighth period came, she made sure to get dressed quickly so she wouldn't run into Quinn. She did this for the rest of the week too.

Tuesday, Quinn asked "Hey, do you understand how to conjugate these? I'm having a hard time."

Rachel stopped typing on her braille typewriter and said, "I'm not very good.. Kurt is though!" Rachel tapped Kurt's back and pointed in Quinn's general direction, "She needs help."

Kurt quirked up an eyebrow, mostly because he knew Rachel was probably the smartest one in the Spanish class, but turned to Quinn and helped her anyway.

By Wednesday, Quinn had gotten the hint and didn't speak a word to Rachel, not even a hello.

But when Karofsky opened his mouth to say something rude, Quinn snapped at him and shut him up.

Rachel felt her face redden when she whispered a 'thank you,' but Quinn didn't reply.

Kurt had heard the whole thing and when class was over and Quinn was out of hearing range, he tried to ask Rachel what that was about, but she shrugged it off and moved on to another topic. Kurt didn't bring it up again.

Thursday, almost half way through the class, Rachel whispered "Kurt?" who turned around to face the brunette, "Yeah?"

"Is.. Is Quinn not here today?"

"Well, have you heard her?" Kurt said, almost rudely.

"No..."

Kurt clucked his tongue and turned around in his seat.

Rachel wondered where Quinn had been the rest of the day. And the day after that.

And all of the next week after that.

Where Quinn had gone was what no one knew, but since none of the teachers asked the students or mentioned it, Rachel figured she probably told them before she decided to disappear into thin air.

It wasn't until Friday that the wondering finally ceased.

Quinn didn't show up to Spanish, but at lunch, Quinn came up to their table.

"Um, hey, guys." Quinn said awkwardly as she approached them.

Blaine was the first to speak, "Quinn! Hey, did you come to eat lunch with us?"

Rachel's ears, which had been pretty much useless this entire lunch, were suddenly perked up.

"Oh, no." Quinn answered, "I just wanted to thank Kurt for helping me with conjugating those verbs. I went in just now and got a hundred on that quiz."

Rachel's stomach dropped. If she had helped her, Quinn probably would've come up to Rachel and thanked her. Rachel put the sandwhich she had in her hands down and played with her fingers.

Kurt smiled at the appreciation, "Oh, well, no problem."

Blaine looked over at Rachel who had still decided to be silent, then back at Quinn, "The party tonight, you're still coming, right?"

Quinn glanced over at Rachel, then back down to Blaine, "Maybe, if I'm not too busy."

Blaine smirked and squinted his eyes, "Promise?"

Quinn giggled, "Promise!" Then turned on her heels.

"I'm a witness to this promise, Quinn Fabray!" Kurt shouted.

Quinn turned around once more to show her acknowledgement of the comment and waved goodbye.

Blaine turned back to the table and sighed, "Soo.. Quinn?" He raised an eyebrow to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened, his head shaking hard after.

Blaine shut his mouth and sighed again. "Okay.. Rach, you're still coming, right?"

Rachel picked up her sand which again, "The party?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered, popping a cheeto into his mouth.

Rachel thought this over; Quinn might be there. But Quinn also might not be there.

If Quinn was there, maybe she'd approach Rachel and give Rachel a chance to explain herself as to why she was being such a douche.

If Quinn _wasn't_ there, maybe that was a sign that this avoidance plan wasn't for nothing and that she had done the right thing.

"Yes, I'm still going." Rachel finally answered. She picked up the package that her now gone sandwich had been wrapped in and shoved it in the brown bag her lunch had been in.

"Hey, you're leaving? Want me to help?" Kurt said, already standing up.

"No no, I'm going to go meet Tina in the library. I'll see you two at the party." Rachel grabbed her bag and trash, then the two boys watched her leave.

"Quinn totally digs Rachel." Blaine said bluntly.

"Agreed." Kurt sighed. "But she's been avoiding Quinn all week. Tuesday, she even made me walk a different way just so we wouldn't pass by Quinn's locker."

"Wait." Blaine said, turning his whole body to face his boyfriend, "You think.. maybe Rachel's avoiding her because..?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "Because..?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Because Rachel's into Quinn too!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he put a mouth on Blaine's, "Don't you dare speak like that, Blaine Anderson! Rachel gets picked on enough for being blind, can you imagine how rude they'd be to her for something like _this_?"

"Something like.. being gay? Kurt, you were picked on and you came out of it just fine. You don't think Rachel will too?"

Kurt huffed, "I think Rachel Berry has enough on her hands.. And I can't believe you reminded Quinn about the part when I told you not to!"

"What? I didn't know about all of this."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just promise you won't medal into this."

Blaine turned back towards the table with a smirk.

"Blaine? Blaine, I'm serious. Blaine Anderson..."

But Blaine wasn't listening anymore, instead, he was focused on doing just what Kurt told him _not_ to.

. . .

"Some party.." Tina whispered as she sipped again from the beer in her hands.

Rachel shrugged and leaned back into the couch her and Tina were reserved on.

She knew there weren't going to be many people; yeah, Blaine's brother was sort of a 'star,' but what's the point of having star parties if you always forget to actually invite people? Or even show up to them.. Most of the people here were the ones Blaine had invited, which was also not many.

"... Mike, you know?"

"Hm?" Rachel asked, unaware of what Tina had just said.

"I said I don't know why girls date Mike, you know?" Tina said while observing the boy dance with another girl. "I mean, yeah he's Asian cute and smart and funny and everything any girl wants, but-"

"But he belongs with you?" Rachel interrupted.

Tina sighed, "Yeah, he belongs with me.."

Rachel reached out her hand for Tina to take and squeezed it lightly, "You know, you could tell him?"

Tina shook her head and let Rachel's hand go. "No, he wouldn't like me."

"Sure he would, why wouldn't he?! You're one of the prettiest girls I know." Rachel replied.

Tina chuckled, "You've never even seen me, Rachel."

Rachel giggled, "And that's exactly why I know you're pretty; it's easier for me to judge people as a whole because I can't see them. Sure, sometimes I wish I could, but I can't. And now, I'm starting to think that maybe that's a blessing and not a curse."

Tina smiled to herself. It was only last year Rachel would complain about being blind and not seeing how beautiful things were. But Tina knew Rachel always saw the true beauty of things, when Rachel would talk about a piece of music she liked or how lovely she made people sound when she talked about them. And now, she was just glad that one of her best friends was starting to see it too.

"You know what?" Tina said standing up from the couch, "I am going to go and talk to Mike. And he will like me back! Well, maybe.. but I am gonna try!"

And with that, Tina was off and leaving Rachel to smile at her accomplishment. Until she realized she was now alone, at a party.. A lame party, but it was still embarrassing.

Since the lights were low except for a few neon lights and disco balls, she didn't see the shadow of someone coming. She only realized when the couch space next to her weighed down.

Rachel's breath hitched, she was expecting it to be Karofsky or one of the other foot ball players here to harass her, but instead, that beautiful voice spoke up. "Hi."

Rachel breathed out, "Quinn."

"Hi." Quinn said simply. "Why are you sitting down at a party?"

"Because I'm blind and therefore cannot see how how foolish I will look to other people if I choose to dance.

Quinn laughed and scratched her eyebrow nervously. "It's a party though, a very sucky one.." Quinn noted looking around at the few people that were there, "But it's still a party. everyone should have to dance. Even the blind ones." she teased.

Rachel scoffed, "Tina made it sound like barely anyone had came.."

Quinn looked out at the mostly empty house that was barely lit by the dance lights. "Well, yeah. But that just means there's more room to dance for us."

Quinn stood up and reached her hand out and lightly tapped Rachel's.

Rachel shook her head, "Oh, no, I-Well, I don't dance, obviously." Rachel chuckled, "How is a blind person suppose to dance?"

Quinn squinted her eyes, "Not to sound rude or offensive, but I think it'd be easier to dance if you were blind; you can't see anyone watching, you feel the music in a different way.. come on."

This time, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and didn't take no for an answer. Rachel probably would've said no had she not liked the way Quinn's thin fingers laced with hers.

There were only a few people dancing, including Blane and Kurt, Mike and Tina (Go, Tina.), and now Quinn who was trying to get Rachel to open up.

"Come on, just.. let loose!" Quinn said flapping her arms around and going along with the beat of the song.

Rachel, on the other hand, was standing as stiff as a stick. "Quinn, I have no idea what I'm doing.."

Quinn stopped dancing and bit her lip. "Here." She took Rachel's hands in her own and dropped them to the space between them and let them sway with the beat of the music. "Just.. listen to the music."

Rachel breathed in and ignored the nerves that were swarming in her and listened to Quinn.

_I, I follow_

_I follow you deep sea, baby_

Rachel found her feet jumping to the bass and the swaying of their intertwined hands becoming faster.

Quinn laughed and went along with the girl.

_I, I follow_

_I follow you, dark boom honey_

Rachel let go of Quinn's hands and let her own body mix in with the music. Quinn stopped dancing with her and stood back to observe her instead. She watched Rachel's pony tail bounce and her arms move in the thin air.

_You're my river running high,_

_run deep run wild_

Rachel started bouncing her whole body to the beat now, a smile forming itself on her face.

When Quinn looked back on this moment in the future, she realized this is where she became infatuated with the her.

_I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby,_

One, Rachel had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that could stare deep into your soul if you were lucky enough to have hers meet yours.

_I follow you_

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey,_

_I follow you_

Two, Rachel was incredibly small, probably smaller than any other person Quinn had ever met their ago; but she still wanted to curl up into the girl and stay there forever.

_I, I follow, I follow you deeps sea baby,_

_I follow you_

Three, in the small time the girl's had known each other, Quinn had come to learn that Rachel was very independent. Because she had to be. No one could just pop heir eye balls out and give them to Rachel; Rachel had to learn to cope with her disability all on her own. Quinn wanted more than anything to let Rachel know that if she ever need to be dependent on anyone, she could be dependent on Quinn.

_I, I follow, I follow you, dark boom honey,_

_I follow you_

Four, Rachel had the biggest smile, and a big part of that was because of Rachel's lips. Plump, perfect, spectacular lips that Quinn would be willing to kiss whenever..

Quinn was so engaged in her thoughts that her gaze only broke away when she saw the hint of someone in her peripheral vision.

"Hey, Quinn! You came!" Blaine shouted over the music as her engulfed her in a hug.

Quinn giggled at the friendliness and returned the gesture. When the two let go of each other, Quinn looked back and saw that Rachel had stopped dancing to join the group.

"And you even got Rachel o dance!" Kurt added as he approached the group and put an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Rachel smiled sheepishly as her eyes stayed on the middle of the group.

Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's comment and only a second later did the wheels in his head start to turn as it formed a plan. Blaine saw his expression and tightened his grip on the boy when he tried to get away. But obviously Blaine could beat Kurt any day in the "which of the boyfriends is stronger" game.

Blaine made his way to the sound system in the back of the room and plugged his iPod in as he shuffled through his songs until he finally decided on one.

"So are you guys having fun?" Kurt asked nervously, rubbing his arm.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Quinn helped me dance and agh, it's been so fun! And it was only one song!" Rachel replied clapping.

Quinn laughed at the girl and nodded to Kurt.

"Oh!" Rachel continued when the song changed, "This is.. different."

The song started out very slow with a.. violin maybe? Then the piano joined in. It wasn't like the pieces Rachel listened to, but it was lovely all the same.

Quinn noticed the look in Rachel's eyes and grabbed her hand once again, (So much hand-holding in one night, Quinn noted.)

"Mind if we dance, Kurt?" Quinn asked, already leaning back.

"Ofcourse he doesn't!" Blaine answered before Kurt could. "Go ahead, Kurt will be too busy dancing with me anyway."

Quinn smiled at the couple and gave them a thumbs up, then turned to Rachel. "Can you slow dance?"

"Um.. Somewhat.. actually, no, not really." Rachel laughed nervously as her eyes were looking down at the ground.

Quinn laughed genuinely and went to a secluded corner.

She bit her lip before asking, "Can I.. Can I touch you?"

Rachel's eyes widened at the question, Quinn's eyes following.

"Oh, no! I mean, just for the dance.." Quinn rubbed her neck and looked away nervously. "Um, maybe this was a bad idea.."

Rachel would've been okay if this had been anyone else, but this was Quinn Fabray. So when she felt the drop in her stomach, she reached hr hand out and accidentally bumped it into the other girl's stomach.

Quinn looked back to Rachel when the girl began speaking, "I-I want to dance with you, I do."

Quinn's mouth dropped open just the slightest, then formed into a smile.

"I can't tell hat you're thinking right now.." Rachel spoke up after the few moments of silence.

Quinn shook her head out of her thoughts, "I'm.. just thinking that I want to dance with you too."

Rachel smiled up at the girl, her eyes just looking a little too to the left. "Then help me?"

"Okay." Quinn whispered to where Rachel could barely make out what the other girl had answered.

Rachel opened her arms and walked slowly forward, then Quinn walked the rest of the way and filled the space between them, putting her arms around the smaller girl and the actions were reciprocated.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

Rachel's breathing began picking up as the two bodies molded together comfortably. Quinn let her arms wrap even more around the girl and Rachel let her head rest on Quinn's shoulder.

_Live through this, and you won't look back..._

It was Quinn's turn for her breath to hitch when Rachel breathed heavily down the blonde's neck without realizing. Quinn got a it shaky as goosebumps spread all around her body, but she caught herself and rested her head against Rachel's.

"Quinn.." Rachel whispered softly against the girl's pale skin.

"Yeah?" Quinn breathed out.

"Where were you last week?"

Quinn closed her eyes and pushed down a feeling of guilt that formed in her lower stomach, "I um, visited my family. Well, just my father, really."

Rachel leaned in more into Quinn, "Did you have fun?"

Quinn gulped at another wave of feelings forming, "Yes, Rachel. I did." Quinn felt the fist on Rachel's back clench really tight, so she extended it out and ran it down Rachel's back.

Rachel licked her lips and pulled back so she was facing Quinn and there faces were a mere three inches apart.

_There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave.._

Rachel swallowed, "Quinn, If I could see where your lips are.. I think.. I'd want to..."

Quinn felt her legs quiver as Rachel's warm breath misted over her face as she leaned forward.

"HEY!" Cooper came barging in, pointing to his brother, "Ooh, Blaine. This party is trash! You're lucky I bought the rest of the party!"

Copper opened the door all the way and in came swarming people. Quinn looked up and Rachel took the chance to gather herself up and take a few steps back out of Quinn's arms.

Quinn noticed and missed her touch, "Hey, you okay?" Quinn asked a little louder, trying to beat the sound of the crowd.

"Yes." Rachel answered, "Could you walk me to the door?"

"Actually," Kurt spoke up as he approached the two, "I'm heading home, I could drop you off?"

Rachel nodded in Kurt's direction and reached out for the boy's arm. Kurt began walking, but Rachel paused him. "Thank you for tonight, Quinn." Rachel said, mostly to the floor and not Quinn herself. Then pulled lightly on Kurt's shirt so he would continue walking.

"Sure thing.." Quinn whispered to herself.

Quinn stood dumbfounded in the middle of the dance floor for a bit longer, then turned and made her way to the couch she and Rachel had previously been at.

She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Hey." Blaine said, taking the seat next to her. "It sucks they left once the real crowd got here, huh?" Blaine stuck out a beer to the girl.

Quinn looked up and took the beer, "Yeah, it sucks."

Blaine took a swig, "So you and Rachel?"

Quinn popped her open, "What about me and Rachel?"

"Um, was I the only one that saw how two you close were?"

Quinn shook her head, "She just needed help dancing and since she obviously can't see, I was just helping her out."

Blaine nodded and watched Quinn take a drink, then scrunched her face up. He chuckled, "Never drank before?"

Quinn shook her head and handed the can back to Blaine, "Not in the slightest. I can't believe Kurt even lets you."

Blaine laughed, "He doesn't know. Plus, I don't even get drunk, it just loosens me up."

Quinn laughed as she moved her hair out of her face, then leaned back into the couch. After a moment of silence, she turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow, "You were the one who put the song on, weren't you?"

Blaine smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "All in a day's work, Fabray."

"So.." Kurt asked awkwardly as he made his way to the Berry house.

"Please don't."

Kurt huffed, "Okay, seriously, what's going on? And don't say nothing, because I happily played dumb when you ignored her all week and now when I witnessed you two basically cuddle dancing back there, you sure as hell don't have any room to say 'nothing.'"

Rachel shook her head, "It's stupid.." she muttered.

"What's stupid?"

"Just.. the whole situation! Why would someone like Quinn like me? I'm blind and Karofsky and all those other people are right when they say I can't do anything for myself."

"Rachel, you're the most independent person I know."

"Kurt, even if she did like me, all I'd be doing is burdening her. I burden dad and if daddy was still here.." Rachel's voice began getting shaky as her lip quivered, "If daddy was still here, all I'd do is burden him too."

Kurt passed down Rachel's street and when they got to her house, he kept going.

"You don't burden me. You don't burden Blaine or Tina. Rachel," Kurt licked his lips, "You have no idea of how blessed I am to have met you. And what happened with your father has nothing to do with you."

Kurt opened his glove compartment and pulled out a tissue pack to put into Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled at the gesture and pulled one out to wipe her face.

"We passed by my house already, didn't we?"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, we did. I'm going back right now though."

Kurt made the trip around the block and stopped in front of the house. Rachel thanked her best friend and made her way to her front door.

Kurt waited until she actually made it inside before putting his car in drive and made his way away from the house. And he smiled.

He smiled because he had witnessed his best friend actually have fun tonight. Actually have fun tonight with someone who he knew wanted to show her the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Quinn woke up with nothing on her mind except Rachel. She went to sleep thinking about Rachel also.

Oh, Rachel Berry.

Her thoughts had become so swarmed with Rachel that she forget everything.

Sure, it had only been a couple of dances at a lame part, but she wanted to see Rachel again, she had to. What if she just continued to ignore Quinn at School again? She couldn't let that happen.

Luckily for her, she had gotten Blaine's number last night.

She picked up her phone from her dresser and typed out a text to Blaine.

_Hey, it's Quinn. Do you happen to have Rachel's address?_

Not even a minute later did a reply come in, _Why yes, I do. ;)_

Rachel Berry was attempting to do her hair and put it in a pony tail when she heard the door ring at 11:02.

'It's not too early, is it?' Quinn thought. She had just woken up herself not even an hour ago, what did she expect from anyone else.

But sure enough, Rachel, already neatly dressed and hair in a messy pony tail, opened the door.

"Hi." Quinn said quickly.

"Quinn? What are you doing here..?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Oh, I.. Well, I... Rachel, listen, I don't know.. I don't know why you ignored me for practically all of last week, but I don't care. I just.." Quinn bit her lip, "I need to know you're not going to continue that routine."

Rachel sensed the desperation in her voice and bit the inside of her cheek. "Do you want to come inside?"

Quinn smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."

Rachel moved away from the door and opened it more. Quinn entered the house and Rachel closed the door behind her.

"Holy crap." Quinn exclaimed, "Your color scheme is literally the best thing I've ever seen."

Rachel laughed, "Well, I've never actually seen it, but I know my daddy did it and well, dad really likes it."

Quinn stopped examining the house and turned to the girl, "You.. have two dads?"

Rachel swallowed the gulp forming in her throat at the question, "Had."

Quinn groaned and hit her head with her palm, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine. Really. You didn't know."

Quinn turned back and looked at a photo that was near the edge of a coffee table. It had two men hugging a younger looking Rachel Berry, which Quinn figured was her dads.

Rachel stood in the silence unaware of what Quinn was doing. She cleared her throat and said, "Would you like to see my room?"

Quinn put the picture back in its place and nodded, "Sure."

Rachel got her cane and made her way to her room. When Quinn saw it, she immediately fell in love with it. It was simple, nothing hanging on the walls, no little decorations. It was perfect.

"I don't know what shade it is, but I asked my fathers to paint it green."

Quinn laughed lightly, "It's a light, mellow green. The kind of clouds would be if they were green instead of white."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's comparison.

"Rachel.." Quinn but her lip, which at this point was now a habit around Rachel, "Can you.. Do you have any idea what colors look like?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm _really_ sorry if that's insensitive, I was just-"

"I see them sometimes, if they're strong enough."

Quinn licked her lips, "What do you mean?"

"Um.." Rachel thought for a second, "It's like when you're asleep and it's pitch black, then someone turns a light on and all you see is white behind your eye lids. Or at least that's what it's like for me."

"But.. with colors?' Quinn asked.

"Yes."

Quinn bit her cheek, then looked around the room until her eyes found Rachel's iPod.

"Does Rachel Berry have an interesting selection of music?" Quinn asked, picking it up.

Rachel's eyes widened, then Quinn felt bad for making it sound like a tease.

"I was kidding, Rachel."

"O-Oh.."

Quinn put the iPod down, then was about to move on to whatever was on Rachel's desk when Rachel walked forward and put the iPod back in her hand. "Just don't call me a loser for any of it, okay?"

Quinn smiled, "Never." Then opened the iPod up and went through the songs, then the artists, 'till one caught her eye.

_Good times for a change.._

"I never took you as a Smiths girl."

_See the luck I've had could make a good man turn bad.._

"Oh, I love The Smiths." Rachel reassured her.

_So please, please, please_

_let me, let me, let me, let me_

_get what I want this time.._

"I love them." Quinn informed her.

_haven't had a dream in a long time_

"I'm sorry for not being brave like you.."

_see, the life I've had _

_could make a good man bad_

Quinn looked up at the girl, who's eyes were looking down.

"Being brave.. about what?"

_so, for once in my life_

_let me get what I want_

Rachel gulped, "About you know what."

_lord knows it would be the first time_

"Rachel, you.."

_lord knows it would be the first time_

Quinn exhaled loudly, "You're the bravest person I know."

Rachel smiled, "Being blind isn't being brave, Quinn."

"Well, no." Quinn laughed, "But going on with life in a positive view the way you do is quite brave in my book."

A few more seconds of acoustic guitar went on before the song ended. Quinn hit pause and put it down.

"I should get going. I kind of left without telling my parents.."

Rachel fake gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "Ms. Quinn Fabray! Did you sneak out in the middle of the afternoon for _me_?"

Quinn laughed, "Maaaybe."

"Was it worth it?"

Quinn sighed sweetly and nodded, "Definitely."

. . .

As said, Rachel didn't ignore Quinn the following week. They talked in Spanish and Quinn caught her right after School on her way out of the locker room everyday.

It was only Friday that Rachel didn't speak to Quinn after school. She just figured maybe the girl skipped soccer and went home.

But boy, was Rachel in for so much more.

"Hey, Rach!" Blaine said, walking into the room, "Guess who I got to come to Glee!"

Rachel's eyes widened and her stomach dropped as Kurt passed by and whispered, "I'm seriously so sorry."

"Okay, everybody take a seat please!" Mrs. Schue said as the club began. "I'd like to invite a new member who'd like to introduce themselves in a song." Mr. Schuester smirked, "So everybody give it up fooor Quinn!"

The band started playing and Quinn entered the room

_You torched a Saab like a pile of leaves_

_I'd gone to find some better wheels_

_Four, five meters running round the bend_

_When the government agents surround you again_

_If Diane Young won't change your mind_

_baby, baby, baby, baby right on time_

The whole Glee club got up and began dancing to the song. Quinn even recognized Mike from the party dancing and joined him.

"Woo!" Blaine yelled as he walked over and joined them.

_Baby baby baby baby right on_

_Baby baby baby baby right on_

_Baby baby baby it's a light on_

_Baby baby baby it's a lifetime_

Quinn ran over to the piano and ran her fingers down the keys, then began playing it with the music.

_If Diane Young won't change your mind,_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby right on time_

The band ran up to the last note and ended with a "thum" of the drums and everyone started clapping, except for Rachel because her mouth was gapped open in shock.

Quinn noticed and walked over to where the girl was seated.

"Hi." Quinn said, basically out of breath.

"You.." she paused, "have the funnest voice I've ever heard!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn laughed, "Come on, I'll take you home."

. . .

"No, but really," Rachel continued entering her house, "I had no idea you could sing a song as crazy as Vampire Weekend! I mean, agh!"

Rachel took her shoes off and Quinn did the same, but Rachel was too busy being blown away by what she had heard 20 minutes ago to remember to wait for Quinn. By the time Quinn caught up with her in her room, Rachel was lying on her bed with her arms spread out.

"Oh, and the piano piece? Where did that come from!?"

Quinn leaned against the door frame and laughed.

"Any other instruments you can play that I don't know about?" Rachel asked.

"Hm.." Quinn thought, "Do you happen to have a uke?"

Rachel sat up and gasped, "I do! Well," Her tone changed and her face dropped a bit, "It was my dad's, but he gave it to me. He tried to teach me, but I got impatient and quit.. but it should be in my closet." Rachel pointed.

Quinn stood up and walked over to it, she opened it and there the ukulele case was neatly set in the corner. She picked it up and went to sit next to Rachel on the bed with one leg on the bed and one hanging off so she was facing Rachel.

"So, not to be nosy," Quinn said as she took the uke out, "but where is your dad?"

"Oh, he's working. He works a lot now. I think it helps him get his mind off of Daddy."

"Hm.." Quinn hummed as she plucked the strings and tuned them. "Isn't that a bit unfair to you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe. But if that's his way of coping, then so be it."

Quinn ran her fingers down the line of strings and out came a beautiful sound.

"You tuned them!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Mhm! Now, I'll only play if you join in, deal?"

"Deal! But what if I don't know the song?" Rachel asked, tilting her head and revealing a bit of neck skin that made Quinn a little more than uncomfortable.

"Well, you should know it because I saw it on your iPod." Quinn answered, paying most attention to the uke now. "Okay, here we go."

_I'm lying on the moon_

Rachel immediately knew what song it was, but she was so entranced by Quinn's voice that she let the girl sing alone for a bit more.

_my dear, I'll be there soon_

_it's a quiet, stormy place_

Quinn was now slowly swaying back and forth and Rachel felt the bed move ever so slightly under her.

_time's we're swallowed up_

_in space we're here a million miles away_

_there's things I wish I knew_

Rachel cleared her throat and sang the next line.

_there's no thing I'd keep from you_

Then Quinn joined her.

_it's a dark and shiny place_

_but with you, my dear_

_I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

Rachel shifted so she was facing Quinn and their knees were now touching.

_we're lying on the moon_

_it's a perfect afternoon_

_your shadow follows me all day_

_making sure that I'm okay_

_and we're a million miles away_

Quinn strummed the last chords, then let the ukulele rest on her lap.

"Ugh, your voice is even more perfect when you're jumping around and dancing with people that aren't me."

Quinn threw her head back in laughter, "I'd like to hear you sing for real some time too, you know. And you'll always be my favorite person to dance with." she teased.

Rachel laughed and started fumbling with her hands, Quinn had seen her do this many of times before and she had wondered about it quite a bit.

"Rachel, why do you always play with your hands?"

Rachel paused the movement and cleared her throat, "I.. I don't know. It was something I learned from my daddy, I guess."

Quinn could feel her nerves picking up as she began asking her next question, "Are we.. comfortable enough with each other for me to ask what happened to him?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Yes." Then turned so her back was facing Quinn and she leaned into the blonde. "But I don't want to. If that's okay?"

Quinn nodded and moved her legs so they wouldn't be in the way of Rachel's back as Rachel let her head fall onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn let her hand run up and down Rachel's arm as her other one entered her thumb nail between her teeth.

"That's.." Quinn took the nail out of her mouth, "That's okay, yeah. But only because I have something else I want to talk about.."

Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in deep, inhaling the shampoo of Quinn.

Quinn used apple shampoo, Rachel noted.

"Shoot."

Quinn sucked on her bottom lip and stopped rubbing Rachel's shoulder so she could run it through the girl's hair.

Quinn's fingers were magic, Rachel noted.

"Rachel, what we're doing.. it's not what friends do, is it?"

Rachel moved her hand to grab Quinn's and intertwined all their fingers except for their thumbs, which played with each other.

"No.. no, I don't think so."

Rachel dropped their hands onto her stomach and sighed.

"Quinn, I.. I'm not ready to start this."

Quinn pulled her hand away from Rachel's and rested it on the girl's shoulder.

She let a moment pass before finally saying, "Hasn't it already started?"

. . .

"Rachel. ¿Qué comió para el desayuno esta mañana?"

Rachel stopped typing and looked in the direction of Mrs. Schue's voice.

Quinn, who had decided to take the seat behind Rachel today, leaned forward when the teacher turned back to the board, "'Me comí un bagel y zumo de naranja.'"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Me comí un bagel y zumo de naranja."

Mrs. Schuester wrote down what Rachel had responded and turned back to the class, "Very good. Now, I want you all to finish the worksheet you got before you came into class and that should be all for today. And make sure to study for the test on Wedenesday."

Once Mrs. Schue was in his seat, the class started talking and working on the assignment.

"Rachel?" Quinn began, "Do you want to come over so I can help you for the test?"

Rachel chewed on her cheek. She had told Quinn that she didn't want anything to happen, but would she stay true to her word if she was put alone with the girl?

Then again, she did need help on the assignment..

"Sure." Rachel finally responded.

Kurt, who had been eavesdropping like always, raised an eye brow in his seat.

He'd been watching this love fest go back and forth, but he was almost certain it wasn't going to end well.

. . .

"Estoy bien, ¿y tú?" Quinn repeated.

"Estooy been, ¿y too?"

"Well, you got the first part right." Quinn laughed.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Rachel groaned as she threw herself back on Quinn's bed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. Rachel ran her fingers over the comforter until she accidentally touched Quinn's leg.

Quinn watched it happen and looked at Rachel when she stopped.

Rachel tapped the girl's leg lightly, "Quinn?"

"Mhm?" Quinn replied, still eyeing the girl's hand.

"Tell me what your room looks like."

That's when Quinn's gaze broke, "Um, okay.." She looked around her room and licked her lips, "Okay, I've got a uh, couple of paintings up that I did. I... Oh! Well, my room's light blue. It kind of resembles yours - but with blue."

Rachel brought her hand down to her stomach and raised an eye brow, "You paint?"

"I use to."

"Why'd you quit?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, I just did.." A smile began forming on Quinn's face as she reminisced, "When I was younger, I'd even make these little clay figures and.." Quinn stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened as a light bulb went off in her head. "Rachel!"

The blonde leaned forward and grabbed Rachel's hand, Quinn stood up(dragging Rachel along with her), she put Rachel's hand around her arm and tried not to run down stairs to the basement.

"Quinn, where are we going?" Rachel asked when they reached the bottom of the basement.

Quinn flipped the switch on and revealed a cluttered base filled with art supplies; a painting canvas, a clay wheel, all the supplies, and the blocks of clay in the corner. Which is what exactly Quinn was looking for.

"Come on." Quinn led her to the corner and pulled out two chairs for the both of them. She let Rachel sit down and moved one of the blocks onto a table beside the girl, then pulled up a chair in front of Rachel.

"Reach over to your right." Quinn said, basically squirming with excitement.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but did what the girl said. "Clay..? Clay. Why am I touching clay?"

"Well, I read online about this thing where some blind people like.. touch another persons face and sculpt it."

Rachel's eye brows furrowed, "Quinn, I have no art experience whatsoever."

Quinn's shoulders slumped a bit, "OH, well.. I don't know, I just..."

Rachel sensed the change of tone in Quinn's voice and shrugged, "But there'd be no harm in trying."

Quinn smiled and leaned forward, "Okay."

Rachel rolled her sleeves up and reached her hands out slowly, then stopped. "I'm afraid I'm going to poke you in the eye, come here."

Quinn laughed, then grabbed Rachel's hands and led them to her face.

Rachel's hands twitched on Quinn's face, but she steadied them and let them slowly trace over Quinn's features; the lines under Quinn's eyes, her jaw line.

"It's.. it's really quiet." Rachel said, biting her lip.

"Oh, here." Quinn pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Do you want to choose one?"

Rachel dropped her hands and Quinn put the phone in one of them.

Rachel held down the home button until she heard Siri's voice, "Siri, shuffle music."

At first it was just music, a lot of piano and funky tunes. Rachel cleared her throat and gave the phone back to Quinn.

"Do you want me to help you?" Quinn asked as Rachel reached for her face again.

"No, that's okay." Rachel replied.

She was slow and cautious, but her hands did reach Quinn's face, shaky with fear, but also steady with confidence.

She moved her hands down so only her finger tips were at Quinn's jaw again. She ran her index fingers over it, then replaced them with her thumbs.

Quinn's heart picked up its pace as they girl in front of her, the girl with blind eyes that could still look through your soul, exposed her with every trace her fingers made.

_Wake up, look me in the eyes again_

Quinn scooted closer to Rachel and now their knees were touching.

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

Quinn lifted her hand and cupped Rachel's face, running her thumb over Rachel's cheek.

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

Rachel licked her lips at the sudden rush of air that exited Quinn's mouth and hit Rachel's face.

Quinn had been chewing on mint gum, Rachel noted.

_And then the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you_

After the second rush of air, Rachel couldn't stand it. She leaned forward and didn't give two fricks if she missed Quinn's lips, she just wanted them to feel Quinn.

Lucky for her, they hadn't missed. They hit the bull's eye instead.

Quinn reciprocated the action right away, molding their lips together and moving with passion.

Quinn's hands sewed through Rachel's hair and moved her closer. Rachel's hands were clumsy and less experienced and grabbed at Quinn's shirt.

Quinn stood up and pulled Rachel with her. Quinn let her tongue trace over the smaller's girl lip and it drove Rachel crazy.

Rachel put her hand behind Quinn's neck and practically forced her tongue into Quinn's mouth, but it wasn't like Quinn was putting up much of a fight anyway.

"Quinn? Quinn? Honey, are you down there?" Ms. Fabray called from the top of the stairs.

Quinn pulled away and gulped in all the air she could so it wouldn't sound like he'd just been drowned.

"Yeah, I'm down here, mom." She replied.

Rachel was breathing hard herself as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and Quinn rested her forehead on the girl's shoulder.

Quinn looked up after a few moments and for once, Rachel's eyes didn't give her away. THe were cloudy - stormy, almost.

Quinn stood up straight and fixed her close, which Rachel had messed up. But she realized she hadn't left Rachel's close in the best condition either and fix the other girl's too.

"Thank you.." Rachel muttered. "I.. I think I should get home now though, Quinn."

. . .

Rachel was scared shit out of her mind is the simplest way to put it.

It wasn't because of what people would think anymore, but because of what she felt.

She'd gotten over the fact that Quinn was a girl and the girl she was very much in.. in like with? Yes, in like with.

But, as she promised Quinn, she didn't ignore the blonde. She just didn't put much work into the conversation either.

At least, not until after school..

"I have no idea, but giiirl, he was lookin' fine!" Mercedes exclaimed as she closed her locker.

Rachel laughed the way she always did when Mercedes would tell her about guys and continued putting on her pants.

"Well, I'm gonna go. You need any help with anything before I leave?" Mercedes offered.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, Mercedes."

"Mhm!"

Quinn entered the building and walked over to the locker rooms. Today had been a little more than rough since Coach Sylvester was grumpy about some girl with fake boobs on the team.

Quinn opened the door to the locker room and shook her head out of its frustration. Her heart picked up as it got near to Rachel's row, the dropped all together when Rachel came into view, pulling the hem of her shirt over head. Or at least she was about to when she paused at the sound of stopped foot steps.

"Hello?" Rachel almost whispered.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked down at the floor, "It's-It's me."

Rachel relaxed, then continued pulling the shirt off. "Oh."

When Quinn looked back up, Rachel was facing away from here and exposing her back to the nervous blonde.

Quinn swallowed hard and had to look away again before she exploded. She only looked back when she heard a liquid splash and Rachel gasp.

Quinn turned to see that someone had put a cup filled with slushy on top of Rachel's locker and pushed it over, leaving Rachel in a sticky mess.

Quinn looked down the aisle and saw two blonde girls giggling and running towards the exit. She was about to go after them when she heard a few thuds and turned to see Rachel on the floor.

"Rachel!" Quinn was immediately at her side helping the girl and making herself a mess also. "God dammit, it's cold."

She sat Rachel down on the bench in the middle of the row and saw that the slushy had went into her bra. It took all of Quinn's will power to keep her eyes away.

Rachel was already shaking but she shook her head, "N-no, I'm fine."

"Rachel, you're all sticky. And you're going to get sick if you stay like that."

Quinn was trying to grab some of the chunks of ice out of Rachel's hair and Rachel pushed the hand away, "I d-don't have anything else to w-wear."

"Well, I do." Quinn said, standing up and grabbing Rachel's hand.

"No, really, I'm f-fine."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she led the two to the shower room.

Once they were in it, Quinn walked into one of the bigger shower stalls that had three shower heads and let go of Rachel's hand and faced her, "I'll go get the shampoo and clothes and stuff, you strip."

Rachel's eyes widened, "S-strip?"

"Yes, so you can shower."

Rachel's stomach was churning, "You really don't have to do that, Quinn."

"I'm not just doing it for _you_, you got me a mess too."

Without even waiting for a reply from Rachel, Quinn turned on her heels and left. Which left Rachel awkwardly standing and shaking.

_Pros of this situation_, Rachel thought, _I won't be sticky and get sick like Quinn said._

_Cons of this situation.. I'm going to be naked in a shower stall with Quinn._

_Neutrals of this situation, Quinn's given me really no choice._

At that, Rachel huffed, but unzipped her jeans and wiggled out of them.

By this time, Quinn was already coming back with everything in her hands. She set the stuff down on one of the benches outside of the stall and hesitated before finally knocking.

"Rachel?"

"Y-Yes?"

Quinn licked her lips, "Can I come in?"

Rachel bit her lip, then answered, "Yes."

Quinn closed her eyes and breathed in deep before opening the shower curtain and stepping in. Her breathing stopped when she saw Rachel, there, standing.

She didn't know if the girl was going to be clothed or naked or what; but even in a bra and panties, Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off her.

What was she going to do when Rachel was completel-

"Quinn?"

"Huh?" Quinn asked, shaking out of her thoughts.

"I said I'm going to take.. the rest of my clothes off. But don't look okay?"

Quinn chuckled, "Okay. I promise if you promise not to look at me when I take mine off too?"

Rachel's lips curled into a smile as she laughed, "Deal."

Quinn nodded, then turned around and began pulling down her soccer shorts and underwear.

Behind her, she heard the sound of a bra, probably, hitting the floor and she could already feeling a throb starting to pump.

Quinn swallowed as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side of the shower. She pushed the shorts and underwear with her feet to the pile and finally unbuckled her bra and tossed it in.

The two girls still had their backs turned to one another when a silence fell over them.

Rachel was the one to speak up, "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you.. help me turn on the shower?" Rachel hesitated. She was really pushing it here. But what could she do?

"That means I'm going to have to turn around." Quinn informed her.

"I know."

Quinn took a deep breath, blood pumping in her ears, then turned around.

There was Rachel Berry, all of Rachel Berry, naked and exposed. Her arms holding up her breasts but still revealing hardened nipples.

"You're looking, aren't you?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"N-No, I just.." Quinn looked away and walked towards the shower knob, "Yeah, I was looking.."

Rachel giggled, the jumped when she felt small splashes of water hit her.

"Sorry!" Quinn exclaimed, "I should've warned you.."

Rachel reached a hand out to the flow of the now warm water. "It's okay, Quinn."

Quinn swore her legs were going to give out any second when Rachel's arm freed her breast.

But she turned around and began walking back to where she was before.

"Wait.." Rachel pouted when she heard Quinn's footsteps walk away, "Isn't there one right beside this one?"

"Well, yes." Quinn confirmed, "But I don't want to make you uncomfortable.."

Rachel's head fell and she furrowed her eye brows, "Quinn, you.. you don't make me uncomfortable." Rachel let her hand fall to her side as she walked into the water. "If anything, I probably make you frustrated."

Quinn sighed as she walked over to the shower next to Rachel's and turned it on. She waited for it to warm up as she listened to the water dropping onto Rachel's skin.

"Which is why," Rachel continued as Quinn stepped into the flow of water, "I want to talk to you about it. I think we should actually talk about what these.. feelings express before we go into this any further. Well, before _you_ go into this any further."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows but managed not to look over at the incredibly gorgeous (and naked) girl, "Go into what any further?"

"Being with.. me. A blind person."

Quinn took the pony tail she had on off, and lifted her head so the warm water would splash onto her face.

"I don't.." Rachel reached her hand out and felt around until she found the faucet and turned it off. "Quinn, can I bother you for the soap?"

Quinn pushed her now wet hair out of her face as she picked up the shampoo she had placed at her side on the floor. She put the bottle in her left hand and, still trying to avoid looking at Rachel, she handed it to her.

"Thank you." Rachel replied as she pushed the cap down and squeezed some of the soap into her hand. She reached the bottle back out to Quinn. "Quinn?"

Quinn pushed her hair out of her face again and looked in Rachel's direction, which she shouldn't have.

Seeing Rachel completely exposed, both breasts dangling free and her core coated in a thin layer of hair.

Once a few moments passed and Rachel still had the bottle in her hand, Rachel realized what Quinn was more than likely doing and blushed as she unconsciously moved her arm to hide her breasts. That's when Quinn's open mouth shut and she leaned her hand out and grabbed the bottle, but Rachel's occupied hand was already close enough to her body that when Quinn grabbed the bottle, the back of her finger tips lightly brushed over the brunette's nipple.

Rachel gasped at the contact and turned her back to Quinn, then nervously rubbed the shampoo in her hair.

Quinn felt her stomach drop as she looked away as well, "Rachel, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I mean, this was a horrible idea." Quinn muttered.

Rachel gulped as she rubbed her scalp, "N-no, you were just trying to help. That's all you've been trying to do for me, I think.. Right?"

Quinn turned the water off on her faucet and poured soap into her hand and put it through her blonde hair. "Yes.. Look, I understand if you're confused or scared, or.. I don't know."

Rachel turned in the direction of the voice, "I'm none of those things. Well, maybe scared.. but... but mostly jealous."

Quinn looked at Rachel again, but this time, her eyes never lingered anywhere except for Rachel's brown orbs. "Jealous?"

Rachel bit her cheek and turned her faucet on, "All these other people - girls - I mean, have you been with a girl before? Are you-are you gay?"

"Yes, I'm gay, Rachel." Quinn bit her lip, "Are.. Are you gay?"

Rachel shrugged, "I've never really.. You're the first girl." She closed her eyes as the soapy water traveled down her face.

Quinn nodded, turning the faucet on as she tried to think of something to say. The water came splashing into Quinn's hair and she closed her eyes, "Rachel, I-"

"I'm done." Rachel interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm done." Rachel said simply, turning the faucet off and squeezing the water out of her hair.

"You haven't even conditioned your hair.."

"Quinn. I'm done."

. . .

"So let me get this straight.." Santana said, sitting down on Rachel's chair and looking over at the shorter girl who was sitting in the desk chair across from her. "The new blonde - Quinn - you made out with her, basically took a shower togethe-"

"It was in one room, but under two separate showers."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever; and you _didn't_ sleep with her? You need to up your game, Berry."

"Santana, you don't understand; Quinn is.. the most wonderful person I've ever met and I know that if we were together, I'd constantly have these bad thoughts in the back of my head telling me 'Don't get ahead of yourself, Rachel, she's just doing it because she feels bad for you.' and 'There's a million other people out there who _aren't _blind.. Just wait until Quinn likes one of them more than you.'"

Santana puckered her lips as she silently sorrowed for Rachel. In the few times that Quinn had come to the Glee club, Santana had caught Quinn looking at the blind like she had been sculpted by the gods themselves.

"Rachel.. If Quinn wants to be with you, and you want to be with Quinn.. You do realize the only thing standing between you two is _you_."

Rachel bit her cheek and tapped each of her finger tips together. "Santana.. I think I'm in love with her. Like, I'd spend the rest of my life using my hands to try and figure out what she looks like.. Because I love her...I love her."

A smile formed on Santana's face as she heard Rachel finally confess. But their conversation was cut short when she heard her phone buzzed.

"Crap." She groaned as she looked at the text. "I've gotta go run this errand for my mom real quick; but I'll be right back, okay?" She said, already standing up and gathering her things. "But hey, I'll pick you up a shake and come right back afterwards okay?"

Rachel nodded and smiled.

. . .

Rachel stayed in her room for about two hours, just listening to music and trying to distract herself from Quinn.

Her father had come in a few times and asked if she was okay, to which she answered yes too and listened to the door close behind him after he reminded her that he loves her.

She was about to go insane as she laid flat on her bed.

Then she heard the doorbell ring and she sat up and waited until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She replied.

The door opened, she heard footsteps enter her room, then the door close again.

"What took you forever?" Rachel asked, standing up, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone. "I've been waiting here alone with my stupid thoughts and I bet you didn't even buy me a milk shake, did you?" She sighed, then muttered "I was beginning to think that I shouldn't of told you I was in love with Quinn.. Santana?"

The straight and nervous line on Quinn's lips curled up slightly. She shuffled on her feet before walking over to Rachel and grabbing her face to kiss her.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she felt the new pressure on her lips. It wasn't there for very long though.

Quinn pulled away and walked over to the door. She had her hand on the knob and opened it slightly. Then pulled something out of her pocket and threw it on the girl's desk.

She walked back the door and exited, still smiling.

Rachel stood there dumb struck, then walked over to her desk and felt around for whatever it was that Quinn had dropped.

It was a piece of folded paper. She grabbed it and flattened it out on the desk, feeling the indents from the braille typewriter.

"Hey, Rachel." Santana said, entering the room. "I'm so sorry, that took way longer than I expected."

Santana put her bag down on Rachel's bed and walked over to put the shake she had bought on the desk.

"What's that?" She asked, examining the paper Rachel was feeling.

"It's braille."

Santana scoffed, "obviously. But what's it say?"

Rachel smiled and she felt her heart stop altogether once the words left her mouth.

"It says 'I love you.'"

* * *

><p>Probably really cheesy, but please feel free to review, favorite or whatever either way.<p> 


End file.
